


Antifreeze with glitter in it

by Pink_machines



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, stripper! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_machines/pseuds/Pink_machines
Summary: A stripper at a shitty club on kajimi has a surprise visit from the infamous commander kylo ren. Horny shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I wrote anything! I am also super dyslexic so if you see typos I am sorry :)

Living on a shithole like Kajimi has very few perks. It’s cold,dirty, always swarming with imperials and there’s only two job options for women: spice runner or stripper.   
I chose stripper in a moment of drunken overconfidence.   
In the beginning i was terrible alway nervous messing up my routines and tripping over my too high heels. But after years of practice I can make any man who visits me for a lap dance jiz his jeans in 5 minuets or less. An achievement I’m very proud of. The club I work at is a seedy little place with too many flickering neon lights outside.   
Inside the club the lights are dim and tinted pink. The walls are painted black and the seats are all worn red leather. There’s a stage in the middle where I dance on the shiny chrome pole and a bar at the back where I get shitface drunk on slow nights. Behind the stage there’s a few private booths with individual poles where the better paying customers can go to get special treatment. 

My night started like any other. I shower and put on my makeup. I wiggle into my scanty black outfit and strap on my favourite platforms then wrap myself in a big fuzzy fur coat. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I step out into the freezing night air. I make my way down the rickety metal stairs from my room above the club to the side door. The night carried on like any other, patrons cheered me as I finished my routine and I scoop up the credits that had been tossed at my feet and tuck them safely into my bra. Another girl I think her name is Mara takes the stage as the sultry music continues.   
My boss is a slimy little green man with big bug eyes and a creepy amount of teeth. He always gets too handsy and won’t answer to anything other than “master” I approach him to be assigned a task until my next set “oh master what will you have me do tonight” i say in a mocking sweet tone. “Go work the floor honey, sit in some laps” I roll my eyes and mutter a bitter “yes master” as I saunter over to the booths. I hate working the floor it just means getting groped and slobbered on all night. I made my rounds giving lap dances and chatting with the seedy creepy customers that always frequent this place.  
A little while later as a weasely ginger haired first order officer paws at my chest the door to the club swings open with a dramatic bang and a dark cloaked figure sweeps into the room. All chatter among the guests ceases and an uneasy tension spreads through the room. The man on who’s lap I’m currently sitting mutters a string of cursed as the masked man surveils the room. As soon as he catches sight of the ginger man he strides over to stand over him, barely contained rage seeping from him.   
“I’ve been looking for you for over an hour general, care to explain what you are doing in this filthy establishment” the masked man spits in a mechanical modulated voice. The general straightens and replies indignantly “what I do with my personal time doesn’t concern you, ren”  
shit. It clicks all of a sudden in my head that the masked man is the interstellar lunatic kylo ren known for his love of chopping people into smouldering chunks with a plasma sword. I discreetly try to slide off of general whatshisfaces lap as the two men bicker about break hours and shift rotations.   
“Where do you think your going I paid for an hour” the general snaps wrapping his arm around my waist and hoisting me back onto the bulge in his trousers.” I don’t care how many credits you gave this whore hux your presence is required by the supreme leader” The masked man barks and the ginger general stiffens. He shoves me off his lap and walks toward the door grumbling to himself. The masked man lingers for a few seconds I feel his eyes rake over my exposed form before he seems to catch himself and stride out after the general.

The rest of the night was normal and as the sun started to peek over the mountains surrounding the little town, I shuffle back to my room tired to my bones and fall face first into my cosy blankets and drift into a deep sleep. I sleep all day, my blankets shielding me from the bitter cold outside them. 

The next night begins as normal. Same cold decent to the seedy club and the same familiar faces all waving credits at me begging for my attention. About halfway through the night the clubs door opens letting a gust of freezing air in making me shiver.   
The black cloaked man from the night before slinks into the pink tinted light. He strides to an empty booth, a strange angry energy rolling off of him. His helmet turns around seeming to scan the room before he spots me. He points and makes a “come here” motion with a black gloves finger.   
Standing from the lap Im currently sitting in i saunter over to the grumpy dark lords booth, taking my sweet time making sure he can take in the scanty outfit I have barely covering my body. It’s a black lace bodysuit and long black stockings with my favourite big glass platforms. I added a pair of opera length latex gloves to complete the look, I get the feeling this guy likes it kinky.   
I slowly lower myself into his muscular thigh and lean against him making sure he saw a generous amount of cleavage. I hear his breath come ragged through the modulator in his helmet as his huge leather clad hands explore. One on my squishy thigh the other snaking round my waist to shift me into the growing tent in his leather pants.   
“You know from the way you looked me up and down yesterday, I knew you’d be back” I say with a cheeky smirk.   
The masked man ignores me and continues to run his hands over my thighs and grab my ass Rude   
“You know, you gotta pay to play” I say leaning back away from him   
“You’ll get paid just shut up” he rumbles.   
Oh that was super rude but this guy could definitely snap me in half so I hold my tongue, opting to pout instead. “So you’re the infamous kylo ren? You’re not as scary as I thought you’d be” I say in my low sexy purr leaning forward so my breasts press against his chest. He gives my ass a little swat and let’s out a satisfied hum as I make a little gasping sound.   
His big hands cease roaming he leans close and growls “get up and dance slut” rude again also scary but for some unhinged reason. Hot as all fuck.   
I rise from his lap and saunter to the pole in front of his booth. I move to the slow beat of the dance track on the club’s PA. he says nothing just observing as my body winds around the pole.   
I dance for about 10 minutes before crossing the floor to sit next to him   
“ I didn’t tell you to stop” he says in his gruff metal voice.  
“Show me some credits and maybe you’ll get to see some more” I say trying to sound unbothered by his intimidation. An audible sigh Emanates from his mask and he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a stack of credits. Enough to pay my rent 4 times over. “This enough to shut you up” he taunts   
I nod stuffing the credit notes in my cleavage then doing a little zip motion across my mouth.   
He pats his thick thigh and grumbles “here”   
I clamber as gracefully as I can into his lap and he resumes his exploration of my body. Hands squeezing my ass and tits After a minute he leans toward me, his big hand wrapping around my throat gently squeezing and murmurs “such a pretty thing, seems an awful waste you dancing for sweaty old men every night”   
His arm wraps around my waist Almost possessively “maybe it is a waste but I’d rather dance for old men than be on the street” I say trying desperately to concede how turned on I am. He leans back and ponders this for a minute silently. One Hand on my hip the other on my throat, enjoying the feel of my thick thighs in his lap.   
“I have a proposal for you” he rumbles   
“Oh what kind” I ask with feigned interest as I shift in his lap feeling him hard underneath me.   
“How about you come work for me hmm?” At this i begin to actually listen a little harder “ work for you how?”   
“You come live on my starship, entertain me and keep me company. In return I’ll make sure all you’re needs are taken care of.”   
His sudden blunt offer takes me aback. Many patrons have told me they’d like to take me away from here but never before have I actually believed they’d do so.   
Something about the intensity of his tone tells me this offer is dead serious.   
Unsure what to say I just sit dumbly in his lap as his big hand squishes my ass.   
All of him is big. He’s tall and imposing, his hands are giant and from what I can feel underneath me everything is in proportion.   
“Well?” His deep voice cuts off my horny thoughts and I blurt out “I’ll do it”   
“Good. Go upstairs pack your things I’ll be back in an hour to get you.”   
He lifts me off his lap like I weigh nothing and deposits me unceremoniously into the tatty leather of the private booth. H pauses, His hand comes to the side of my face and his leather clad thumb slides across my lower lip. He lets out a little satisfied hum and without another word strides out of the club in a flurry of thick black fabric. I sit for a few seconds still processing what just happened then the voice of the club owner pulls me back to reality. “hey you’re client is gone get on to the next one girly” I stand face him and say in a voice too confident to be my own “master, this club is a shithole, you are a creep and I fucking quit.”  
I turn on my heel and stride out the door with the same dramatic flare as kylo ren himself. 

Back in my apartment I grab my 1 tatty duffel bag and start shoving things inside. He wants me to entertain right? So I’ll need outfits and shoes and makeup and I can’t leave my favourite stuffed animal behind. By the time my hour is up I have most of my things stuffed haphazardly into the bag that will not close. I battle with the zip a long string of curses falling from my still red stained lips.   
A loud knock at the door makes me jump. I open it to see two troopers in black armour. “We are here by order of commander ren to collect you miss” I grab the overstuffed duffel bag and follow the troopers through the snowy streets. The walk is a nightmare as I handnt thought to change out of my massive platform heels from work. It’s a miracle I didn’t slip and break my neck on kajimi’s icy streets.   
The troopers lead me to a sleek looking black shuttle and I’m directed to a seat. There’s nobody else in the shuttle other than the two trooper who have retreated to the cockpit so I’m left alone to ponder my life choices


	2. Big ass ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re taken to commander ren’s ship and spicy garbage ensues if you aren’t 18+ please turn Back now this ain’t for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while I hope y’all enjoy! Please don’t judge me for my spelling I am so dyslexic and it’s 2 am

The shuttle pulls into the vast hanger of the first order ship. Legions of white armoured storm troopers March across the polished floors.   
The shuttle lands and the doors open and I see kylo ren himself striding toward me flanked by six gigantic black clad men carrying various terrifying weapons. He addresses the two troopers at my sides “you take her bag to my quarters and you escort her to decontamination” he says curtly   
“Excuse me? Decontamination??” I question offended that he thinks I need to be “decontaminated” the trooper takes me not so gently by the arm and leads me toward a door off the hanger. We wind through an endless Warren of grey hallways. Eventually we come to a black blast door that slides open to reveal a medical suite.   
The next three hours consist of being prodded by nurses shoved into a freezing decontamination shower. I emerge shivering. a droid thrusts a set of plain black clothes into my arms and says in a robotic tone “put this on you will be escorted to commander ren’s quarters”   
I dress in the plain black scrubs. At least they let me keep my underwear ,how am I supposed to be sexy in this? a pair of troopers leads me down yet more identical black corridors to a massive black blast door. It opens to reveal a large room with sparse furnishings. There’s a black couch a desk and a huge black bed with silk sheets. There’s no sign of any personal effects just bare grey durasteel walls. Kylo is sitting on the black couch, mask on both feet planted on the floor leaning back against the cushions. He doesn’t say anything just stares as I look around the room. I decide to break the uncomfortable silence “well that was fucking traumatic” silence.  
“You know you could’ve just asked me to shower?” I say indignantly “there wasn’t any need to get me disinfected asshole” after the taunt leaves my lips he tenses up and rumbles “you better watch that mouth slut or your stay here is going to be short and unpleasant.” There’s a heated pause before he points firmly between his knees and says “here. knees. now.” More than a little intimidated but attempting to seem brave i retort “or what?”   
I feel a roll of angry energy roll off him and he growls “I’m not asking again here now” cross the floor reluctantly and kneel between his feet.   
“That’s better. Right where you belong.”   
His gloved hand comes to the side of my face and his thumb runs across my bottom lip   
“Open” he says and I obey not wanting to provoke one of his legendary tantrums.   
His thumb dips into my my mouth and I taste the Smokey leather. Usually I would never let a man speak to me that way but the violent volatile energy surrounding him is intoxicating. I want him to touch me more. I want to see how volatile he can be.he withdraws his thumb from my mouth rubbing it across my lips. “You look perfect on your knees.” He says a little breathless. I look up at him through my lashes.   
“Would you like me to dance for you Commander?” I say coyly he nods and I rise from the floor and begin to sway my body I pull the plain scrub top over my head revealing the black lace bra underneath I turn around and loose the pants too. Left in just Lacy underwear I run my hands over my body. Squishing my tits meaning sure he knows how soft they are. I walk slowly toward him and climb into his lap. His hands immediately grab my ass and knead at the soft flesh. “You’ve seen all of me. Only fair I see a little of you.” I say on my sultry stripper voice. I want so see his face. The whole mask thing is pretty hot but I would like to see if he’s a gungan or something under there. There are some lines I won’t cross. He gives my ass a little swat them he reaches for the sides of his helmet. The latches hiss as they undo and he lifts it off his head. My jaw drops. He’s handsome. Like really handsome. He has pale skin dotted with freckles and wavy Raven hair. His eyes are a pretty brown and his lips are full and soft. He sets the helmet next to him on the couch and one of his hands returns to my ass while the other moves to tug the clasp on my bra. Impressively he managed to open it one handed and I clutch at the fabric covering my chest. “Hey!” I exclaim attempting to cover myself   
“Come on sweetheart we both know how soaked you are right now. Take it off and I’ll give you what you need.” His voice is deep and smooth. I feel like he could tell me to leap out of an airlock and I would obey him. I let him tug my bra away from my chest and his big gloved hands explore. I gently take hold of one of his wrist and pull the glove off his hand using my teeth then place his now bare hand back on my breast. He hums in approval and holds the other hand up so I can remove the other glove. He squishes me and plays with my sensitive nipples making me let out little pleasures sighs. Without warning he stands hoisting me with him like I weigh nothing at all. He strides over to his gigantic black bed and deposits me on the silk sheets. He begins deftly undoing hidden fastenings on his robes and they fall around him leaving his broad chest bare. He stands at the edge of the bed still wearing his tough leather pants. He makes a come here motion and I shuffle to the edge of the bed kneeling in front of him.   
“You can do this part for me” he says taking one of my hands and placing it against the bulge in the black leather. I undo his belt and fly as fast as I can and yank his pants and underwear down. His cock springs free and I have to sit and just admire for a second. It’s definitely proportional. Thick and heavy in my hand I look up at him for approval. “Go ahead” he rumbles. I need no more encouragement and I begin to tease his tip with my tongue. Then slowly take him deeper in my mouth. I struggle to take him he’s so big. His big hand tangles in my hair and he shoves himself further into my mouth, ignoring my whine of protest.   
“Fuck such a good girl.” He says as he fucks my mouth. All I can do is just drool on his dick. It feels amazing. He pulls my mouth off him and I make a little disappointed sound. “Eager slut. Don’t worry you’ll get what you want when I’m finished with you.” He chuckles darkly. He strips the rest of his clothes and I scoot further onto the bed. He crawls over me settling between my legs. I’m still wearing my black lace panties. He doesn’t appear to like this as he seizes them either size and yanks until they rip in half. discarding the torn fabric he runs a thick finger through my dripping wet heat. “So wet and ready aren’t you.” He coos almost gently. He arranges himself between my legs, the fat head of his cock resting against my enterance. I need him so bad I squirm to try to get him inside me. Big hands pin me down and he gives me a warning look. He runs the head of his cock through my folds just nudging my clit making me moan softly. Then suddenly without warning he stuffs me full in one thrust. It feels amazing ive never felt so full in my life. I let out a long pornographic moan as he nudged the sensitive spot deep inside me. He pulls out almost all the way the stuffs himself back in. He sets a brutal pace fucking me hard and fast. He grunts and pants above me clearly enjoying the moans and sighs he’s fucking out of me. His big hand wraps around my throat and squeezes until my vision goes blurry. The combination of his cock impaling me and the pressure on my throat is too much and I feel the pressure in my belly building. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” I whimper and he growls “not until I say greed slut” all I can do is whine in response. It’s so hard not to just let go, he feels so good inside me.   
Hearing my pathetic whimpers he pulls out of me and manhandles me onto my front. I make sounds of protest but he shushes me “shh I’m gonna make you cum don’t worry little slut.”   
He stuffs me full again and fucks me hard from behind. This new position has him hitting my g spot every thrust and I moan loudly. His big hand finds my sensitive clit amd he leans into my ear and growls “cum on my cock whore” and I do Almost on his command. A string of curses leave my mouth as I ride out the best orgasm of my life. He speeds up sending waves of pleasure through me. His thrusts get sloppy and he finally buried himself deep and cums hard inside me. At first I enjoy the sensation of being filled completely. He pulls out and I feel his hot sticky cum dripping out of my cunt. I have to take a moment just laying facedown on the sheets. My bliss is rudely interrupted by the realisation. I didn’t take my birth control today. Fuck!


	3. Oh god oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to life as a first order officers personal play thing is a steep learning curve.

Kylo has already fucked off to the bathroom by the time I come out of my cum haze enough to realise what just happened. The scariest man I’ve ever seen just came inside me. And I now have to tell him I forgot my pill. Is he going to kill me? Just straight up chop my head off? Maybe he’ll be cool with it? I’m honestly terrified to find out. He re-emerges from the bathroom, still butt naked, and plops himself down on the bed next to where I’m sitting staring into space. “So uh kylo? Do I call you that? Commander?” I stutter he stops my mumbling by raising his hand and interjecting “kylo is fine.” He actually looks a little awkward. That’s a welcome surprise. “So kylo, uh I forgot to take my pill last night. And the troopers took my bag that had my pills in his knows where.” He chuckles a bit realising where this is going.   
“don’t worry you aren’t pregnant I had the nurse give you an implant. Remeber that shot they gave you?”   
The relief is immense and I let out the breath of been holding in “oh thank the fucking maker.” I sigh.  
“Little fucking rude to have me chipped without asking” I say almost to myself. He isn’t keen on my tone and what feels like a hand wraps around my throat and pulls me toward him “ what did I say about that mouth?hmm?” He scalds squeezing my throat until I gasp as little “sorry” he seems satisfied with my weak apology for now and manhandles me into his arms, pulling the blanket over us.   
I have to take a second to process what’s happening.   
Is he? Is he cuddling me?  
I’m squished against his chest with his muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I can feel his strong heartbeat under my cheek. He is cuddling me. I start to realise how tired I actually am I’d been at work for hours then whisked from the shuttle ,to the nightmare doctor, straight into getting absolutely railed by a Sith Lord. The dull thud of his pulse and the warmth of his body against mine lul me deeper into a sleepy haze. One of his hands leaves my waist to fiddle with my hair. I say a silent “fuck it” and nuzzle into his chest. I let myself drift into a peaceful sleep as he plays gently with my hair.   
I wake up groggy, stretching my sore muscles. It takes me a minute to recall where I am. The bed is empty and I’m alone in a sea of black silk. I desperately want to curl back up and sleep but I’m becoming increasingly aware of how sweaty and gross I am so I haul myself out of bed and pad across the floor to the bathroom. It takes me a minute or two just to figure out how the hell his shower works but eventually I get the water going. I stand under the warm spray and let my muscles relax. I begin to wonder where my handsome host has gotten to? Probably burning some village to the ground.   
I get out of the shower and wrap myself in one of his fluffy towels. I leave the bathroom to hunt for my clothes. To my surprise they aren’t where I left them abandoned on the floor. I continue looking to no avail. He really hasn’t left me anything to wear. He must have clothes somewhere in this room. I notice a control panel on the wall and begin to poke the buttons one of the buttons reveals a large window and some control the lights,After a few tries a panel on the wall slides open to reveal a closet and drawers of clothes. I root around the swathes of black fabric until I find a giant black shirt and some boxer shorts. I dress in my makeshift outfit. The shirt sleeves are way too long and it falls all the way to my thighs. With nothing else to do I close the closet and climb back into the plush bed to laze around until my new boss comes home.   
After a few hours a droid delivers food. It’s basic but it’s alright, much better than some of the garbage o had to put up with on kajimi.  
After eating I go and sit by the big window and watch the infinite emptiness of space slide by the transparasteel. After another hour or so the blast door opens and I hear heavy boots enter the room.   
I get up from my spot on the floor by the window and go to greet kylo.   
He’s quite a sight. He is absolutely filthy, covered head to toe in soot mud and blood. He smells of smoke and sweat. He yanks off his helmet revealing his hair a tangled sweaty mess and his face like thunder. “You look like you’ve had a day.” I say cautiously. He plonks himself heavily on the hard black couch and kicks off his boots. “That’s one way to put it.” He mutters.   
“Can I ask what happened?” I say moving to sit next to him.   
“You can ask.” He says sarcastically. I have a snarky retort but decide now is probably not a good time for it.   
“Good instinct” kylo grumbles.   
We sit in silence for a minute. I’m not sure what to say to him because I don’t want to piss him off.   
I’m surprised when he pipes up again. “I just realised something.” He mumbles.   
“What?” I ask curious.  
“I never actually asked your name. Your stage name was a fruit or something? Peach?” His brown furrows as he tries to remember   
“Yeah it was peach. I only ever really go by that now, my real name is (y/n) but I’d prefer if you just called me peach.”   
“It’s cute it suits you.” His voice doesn’t sound as confident as before.   
“Kylo isn’t the name I was born with. Guess we have that in common.” From his tone of voice I can tell it wouldn’t be a good idea to press for more information there. His eyes are a little glazed and he looks like he’s reliving something he’d rather forget.   
“Names are just names. Doesn’t matter if you were born with it or whether you pick it. If it feels good then what does it matter?” He nods in response.   
“Hey kylo, no offence but you smell like a men’s locker room that’s on fire.” He’s definitely going to rip my head off, I think to myself.   
To my surprise the corners of his mouth lift into a little smile and he lets out a huff of laughter.   
“Alright I’ll shower, want you in that bed by the time I’m done.” With that command he stands and saunters to the bathroom to wash off the evidence of the numerous war crimes he probably committed today.   
I do as I’m told and return to the Big soft bed. I sit up by the pillows and patiently wait for kylo to be done in the shower. I can’t help but get a little bit excited. This is just meant to be business but The sex was pretty awesome and he’s been surprisingly caring. There can’t be any harm in enjoying his company, right?  
Kylo emerges from the shower with a towel slung low on his hips giving me a nice view of his toned chest .   
“Like what you see little peach?” He asks his voice low and dangerous. I’ve never been so horny and utterly terrified of someone at the same time in my life. It’s new and very exciting.   
He nonchalantly drops the towel to reveal exactly what I wanted to see. He’s so big and thick my mount waters just looking at him.   
“Want it?” He purrs, standing at the edge of the bed.  
“Yes please commander.” I answer my voice barely above a whisper.   
“Come get it then.”   
I scoot off the bed and give him a gentle shove signaling I want him to sit. I then kneel in front of him and take his thick length in my hand stroking it slowly. “Teasing me right now would be a bad plan.” He growls. I can’t wait eitherz I lick from the base to the tip then take his thick head in my mouth. I start to Bob my head taking more each time. He sits back and watched me work grumbling occasional praise. I stuff him as far down my throat as I can just desperate to please him. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me off his cock with a wet pop. I whine at the loss. “Clothes off, Up on the bed, all fours.” I obey his commands stripping my clothes and hopping up into the bed and readying myself fir what I know is coming. The bed dips behind me and big hands on my hips and the thick head of his cock nudging my aching cunt. I’m so wet and ready for him. He runs his cock through my soaked folds before lining himself up and slowly pushing into my wet heat. I feel so full he lets me enjoy the sensation for a minute before starting to slowly fuck me with long,deep strokes. He starts off at a leash relay pace just enjoying my little whimpers as he splits me open. After a while I can’t help but start begging “kylo please faster I need it harder please please fuck me harder.” He leans down to kiss the back of my neck and leave some big purple splotches there and murmurs. “Since you asked so nicely.” Without warning he snaps his hips and slams his cock so deep inside me I cry out. He sets a brutal pace fucking me into the pillows hard and fast. I feel the heat building in my core as he rails me from behind. His big hand leaves my hip and comes down hard on my ass leaving a big red handprint. “Such a desperate slut aren’t you?”   
His time is dripping with danger and it only pushes me closer. “Yes sir I’m your dirty little fuck toy please use me” 1 whimper. Another hard smack on my ass and the pace picks up event further. I can t help it the sensation of him so deep inside me becomes too much and with a strangled moan I cum so hard on his cock I see stars. “Fuck fuck fuck kylo oh my god.” I sound so strung out he is right I am a slut.   
“I don’t remember saying you could cum little one” he growls snapping his hips roughly Into me. “I’m sorry sir I could t help it feels so good” I splutter out as his dick hits just the right spot inside me. His thrusts have started to get sloppy and his they run falters.  
“You’re gonna take very last drop of my cum slut.”   
He slams into me hard and o feel his thick cum flood into me. He fucks his cum deep inside me as I drool into the bedsheets.   
He pulls out with an obscene squelch and I feel his reels drip down my thighs.   
Without warning his hand comes down hard on my ass. I Yelp in surprise and pain. He gives me 5 hard spanks then Kneads the tender flesh to ease the sting. “Cum without permission again and I’ll spank your little ass raw, understand?”   
All I can manage is a pitiful “yes commander” but ima o fucked out it sound more like gibberish.   
“Good girl, now go get cleaned up” I wobble to the bathroom and when I’m done hes under the covers waiting for me. I crawl under the silky sheets next to him and his big strong arms wrap around me, squeezing me tight to his chest.   
“Good night peach.” He murmurs into my hair and goes out like a light.   
I lay awake for a little while in his arms just realising the situation I’m in. I’ve become kylo ren’s personal concubine and the worst part is. I actually like it. What the fuck is happening to me.


End file.
